Poison Water
by Clo-VecSeer
Summary: The Young Girl under Tsunades protecion is about to face the trial of a life time, will Naruto and the gang understand and be able to help? And what is Kakashi hiding? Chap 1 rewritten. Chap 2 up tomrow.


Look, I rewrote chapter one to make it,

a) better longer, and

b) make more sense as to what is actually going on in this story.

Yes that is what happened, I didn't really like the out come of the first one, and it didn't really show the tension between Takararu and Team 7.

Okay enough of my constant babbling; here is the disclaimer and the chapter.

**I don't own Naruto people and places. BUT I do own Takararu and the lost villages.**

_Dreams / Flashbacks_  
.:.Thoughts.:.  
"Speech"

_

* * *

_

_The clouds turned dark and raindrops of fire started to fall from the now ash colored sky. Having no other choice a young woman ran out of her burning house, holding a small bundle against her chest, on to the streets where They where waiting. The tallest of them stepped forward and pulled the bundle out of her arms. The sudden lack of mother's warmth caused the bundle to start crying. The man passed the bundle to another man, who was one horse back, who took off in the opposite direction with the crying bundle. Once the man on horse was out of sight, the leader took the woman by her hair, raised his sword and brought it down faster then light…_

For the sixth night in a row, a girl, the age of fourteen awoke from her sleep, screaming and sweating. No more then five minutes later, a figure appeared at her side with a glass of water and a warm cloth for her head.  
"What is bothering you my child?" she asked her in calm and soothing voice, while knowing full well what was wrong.  
"Tsunade, I… I had that dream, well more of a nightmare, again, the one of the young woman and the rains of fire."  
Tsunade sighed as the girl gulped down the glass of water,  
"Child, you must try to relax and sleep. Your exams are tomorrow"   
"I… I know. I'm sorry to have woken you and probably all of Konoha, at this time of night." She said hanging her head. Tsunade shook her head and put her hand on her shoulder, "Rest, now" she said as the girl fell back into a dead, restless sleep.

When she woke, her body ached and her head was spinning. Her eyes where heavy and she found it hard to move at all. After lying in bed for an extra ten minutes she finally managed to roll out of bed and made her way over to her dresser, then the shower. While she was standing there, relaxing in the hot water and allowing the steam to evaporate the events of last night, there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Are you ready yet, Takararu?" the voice of Kakashi reached her ears and she smiled a little, and then it immediately fell, when she remembered what had happened a week prior…

"_Kakashi!" Takararu shouted out as she ran down the streets, dodging people, jumping over crates, and ducking poles. Kakashi stopped and turned around, to face her. When she stopped in front of him with her usual smile, he sighed and patted her on the head. Confused Takararu looked up and was about to ask him what that was all about, but Kakashi was already no longer in sight._

… And she was still mad at him. The knock came again, followed by his voice,  
"If you don't answer, I **will** come in there."  
Takararu sighed and turned off the water, when she got out the doorknob started to turn, this making her even matter, picked up her hairdryer and threw it at the door,  
"I'm getting dressed you fucking pervert!"  
"Then hurry up"  
Was the reply from the other side of the door, followed by foot steps fading into the living room area. Takararu smirked and purposely took ten minutes longer then it normally takes her in the bathroom. When she finally came out brushing her hair she noticed that Kakashi WASN'T sitting on the couch reading his book waiting, like usual, instead all she found was a note on the table, it read …

'You're going to be** late**.  
xox, Kakashi.'

Takararu went wide eye and dropped her brush, running over to the calendar, and then remembered what Tsunade had said the night before,

_"Child, you must rest, your exams are tomorrow"_

Takararu screamed in frustration as she threw her sandals on, grabbed her kunai and ran towards the academy.

* * *

Little short, yeah I think so to. But you know, this is a lot better then the first one. It doesn't just jump into; it'll sort of explain more. And as far as age goes in this fic, Naruto's 15, Sakura's 15 and Sasuke's 16. And Takararu is 14. 


End file.
